Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method for forming a fine pattern of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for forming a fine pattern by using an ion beam etching process.
A semiconductor device may include fine patterns for realizing a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC). Generally, photoresist patterns may be formed on a lower layer, and then, the lower layer may be etched using the photoresist patterns as etch masks to form patterns of a semiconductor device.
Meanwhile, as design rules of semiconductor devices have been rapidly reduced, aspect ratios of photoresist patterns have been increased. Thus, the photoresist patterns may lean or collapse. Thicknesses of the photoresist patterns may be reduced to allow the photoresist patterns to have fine widths while reducing or preventing the photoresist patterns from leaning or collapsing. However, it may be difficult to form fine patterns using the photoresist patterns having the reduced thicknesses as etch masks.